disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of PKNA short stories
PKNA is an Italian comic from the end of the 90's, featuring Paperinik and his adventures. PKNA is famous for its short side-stories that follow the main story in most issues. All of those short stories are more artistic than the regular main story. Angus Tales The first series of seven short 8-page stories are Angus Tales and the main character is Angus Fangus. All of those stories where mostly colored with yellow, orange, brown, gray and black ink, giving it a little "vanishing" atmosphere. The plot of those stories is usually about how Angus gets into trouble (there is usually a gangster or more involved), and how he gets out of it. All of the stories are drawn by Silvia Ziche. Angus Tales Arriva Trip (Here's Trip) The second series of the short 8-page stories are about Trip, Razziatore's son. This is the first of two series about Trip. The plot of this series is to introduce Trip. Here's Trip Starring the great Burton La Valle The third series is of 8-page short stories is "Starring the great Burton La Valle". Burton La Valle is an actor from the 23rd century, and those stories is about Burton and what he does at work. This series is also experimenting with different styles of art. This series is one of the more artistic/experimental of all the short story series. Starring the great Burton La Valle Vedi alla voce Evron The fourth series (each story is still 8 pages) is about evronians, and it is named "Evron - Extracts from the infoguide". There is not really a story or plot in this series, but the series gives information about the evronian empire in an illustrated way. Vedi alla voce Evron 5Y The fifth series of the 8 page stories is about the Class 5Y Droid; Lyla Lay. Some of the stories are about some of her minor problems, and the rest of them is about her normal life. 5Y Io sono Xadhoom The sixth series of short stories somewhat differ from the other series (except the third one) with the fact that there is no black outlines between different colored objects. Those short stories are about short happenings in Xadhooms life. I'm Xadhoom Fuori... onda The seventh series of short stories is about "Behind the screens" at Chanel 00. Fuori... onda Trip's strip The eighth series of short stories is the second series about Trip. This series is introduced by the short story of issue #34, what is a side story of the main story in I PKNA #34. In this series, Trip has to draw its own super-hero comic, and he ends up with a character named "Time-Boy". Time-Boy is Trips Alter-Ego. Trip's strip Lo Zen e la fisica dei quanti The ninth series is the last series of 8 page stories. This series is about Everett Ducklair's normal life at a monastery in Siberia. Lo Zen e la fisica dei quanti References Category:Donald Duck comic stories Category:Lists Category:Comic stories